Bella Swan and the Hedgehog Dilemma
by DeadRosesx
Summary: Surprisingly dating a vampire and living with said vampires family for over a year now isn't the weirdest thing going on in Bella Swan's life. Will Bella and Edward be able to cope once Edward discovers Bella's odd quirk? Will Bella discover that vampire's and werewolves aren't the only supernatural beings that inhabit the earth?


Bella Swan sighed, and closed the book she had been reading with her long pale fingers, and her fingernails were painted a nice shimmering black with glistening emerald jewels glued onto them. It had been a good book, she thought to herself. The story contained within the tattered pages of the ancient and long forgotten book was the tale of two hedgehog lovers, who lived in a town called Butter Knife. The families of the two forbidden lovers were ancient rivals, because the girl hedgehog, Quilla Ducksworth, was destined to become the villages next shepard, while the boy hedgehog, Steel Lightning-Blade was destined to become a werehog. This why their families would not let them be together, because they might eat each other. It was a really good book.

Bella Swan sighed, getting up from the futon in the library to head to the kitchen, as she was famished. [ ** _NOTE_** \- This story was written before Bella became a vampire, _ **SO SHE CAN STILL EAT FOOD**_. I apologize for the caps, I just wanted to get my point across] She opened the fridge, and looked for something to eat. She decided to microwave some hot pockets. Since the Cullen family was entirely made up of vampires, they didn't do much grocery shopping. Sighing, Bella threw the hot pockets into the microwave, and busied herself with biting her fingernails while she waited. Not ten seconds later, she felt someone's muscular arms wrap around her waist. She sighed wistfully, and smiled.

"Edward?" She sighed, smiling.

"Oh- I mistook you for my wife.." Dr. Carlisle said, his arms still wrapped around Bella's waist.

"Uh- Could you please let me go then, Carlisle? The hot pocket, I have to eat it." Bella groaned, her stomach rumbling. Bella tried to reach the microwave with her long, bony arms but failed, and sighed. "Carlisle, I have to get to the hot pocket before it cools. You wouldn't understand, being a vampire." Bella slid out of Dr. Carlisle's grip before he could let go.

"You remind me of my wife Bella.." The doctor sighed, sparkling tears dripping down his pale face. Bella knew he was having a hard time coping with the loss of his wife, whatever her name had been, after she had been struck by a rogue baseball at one of their family outings.

"It's ok, Carlisle. I understand" Bella said as she began to play a game of hot potato with her hot pocket. But Carlisle was gone.

After she was finished eating her hot pocket, Bella Swan went upstairs to her and Edward's room. Edward was out doing something with Jacob that afternoon, but he wouldn't tell what that something was. Her birthday was coming up soon, so maybe that was it. She was glad to be alone right now however, as this was one of the few times out of the year that she could show her true colors. Opening a locked chest that was well hidden under her mattress, Bella pulled out a hedgehog suit.

It was a beautifully crafted suit, that had been made by someone on Etsy or something. It was a breathtaking shade of silver, with emerald tips adorning each and every quill. The ears were made out of something soft and fluffy, fur maybe. And the eyes of the suit were the best part. Huge, sparkling plastic emerald orbs that could figuratively hypnotize anyone who stared into them. It was perfect, and most importantly, it was who Bella truly was on the inside; a grey hedgehog with green eyes.

She slipped on the suit immediately, and of course, it fit like a glove. She began to dance gracefully around the room in her hedgehog suit, spinning and twirling. However, Edward had come home early and had been watching her this whole time. She didn't notice him however and continued to dance. Edward didn't claim to know everything about humans, but he knew this wasn't normal. He knew he had to act fast before she fell out a window, or down a flight of stairs or something in that ridiculous suit.

"Bella! What are you doing?!" Edward shouted, startling Bella. Bella tripped over her own two feet and almost crashed into a nearby window, but thankfully Edward had caught her in time. "W-what is all this?" Edward sighed, gesturing towards her fur suit. He sat down on their bed, out of breath as he couldn't believe this was happening.

"EDWARD!" Bella shrieked, and gasped. "Y-you weren't supposed to see this! I think I can explain?" Bella began to sweat profusely, sweat stains appearing on her hedgehog suit. Completely and utterly humiliated, Bella decided she needed some air and ran past Edward and was out the door before he could stop her.

To be continued! _**STAY TUNED!**_ And thank you for reading! :)


End file.
